Dancing
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella is dragged out after a bad break up just after Christmas. The girls have some excitement planned for her. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Loving the support and just realised how many international readers I have. I'm looking forward to another year of writing and stories.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

"Okay girls. Everyone ready?"

A chorus of sounds resounded through the limousine that Alice had hired for the night. It was December 28th and she'd got a call the night before from her best friend, Bella. She'd been dumped by her boyfriend of two years and was distraught. Alice was quite relieved to hear of the break up as she'd thought Bella's boyfriend was jerk. And she was right. He'd broken up with her two days after Christmas by text.

So as a last-Christmas surprise, Alice had brought a group of their girl-friends together and booked a night out for them all. Only Bella was in the dark about where they were going. She'd been forced into a new pair of jeans and frilly top Alice had bought her for Christmas. Throwing back the drinks Alice had provided at her house before hand, she was reluctant to be dragged into the back of the limo. But she had no choice in the matter. Knowing Alice, she knew it would be some big celebration of her freedom to date whoever she liked and do whatever she wanted.

The limousine pulled up outside a large building. It looked like any other business building along the street. The young women filed out of the car, standing on the sidewalk until Alice led them inside, dragging Bella by the arm. She spoke to the woman behind the desk quietly before they were each led through to a small movie theatre. Alice pulled Bella down into the front row, centre seat, the other girls sitting in the seats on either side and behind her. The lights dimmed, and music began playing. The movie screen lifted up and a stage of men started dancing.

They were all barely dressed construction workers, rocking their hips and thrusting against their tools. The girls all screamed, clapping their hands above their heads. Bella's mouth had dropped. Looking round to Alice, she raised her eyebrow.

"Come on Bella, just enjoy it."

Shaking her head, Bella rolled her eyes but turned back to the men. Sitting back in the chair, her eye caught sight of a sexy bronze haired man at the back. His chest was bare, his six pack on full display. He'd straddled a sledge hammer, thrusting over it. When some of the men from the front walked off stage, he came forward with a group. Bella watched him intently, her panties dampening.

As the music changed, he disappeared, and another group came on dressed differently. The men started interacting with the girls, occasionally thrusting over them, their hands running over the men's thighs. Bella just sat back and watched the men dancing over her. That was until the sexy bronze haired man approached her. He'd changed into a cowboy hat and tight, black, leather underwear, displaying his large package. One of his feet was up on the arm of her chair, his hands playing with a rope. Her hands slid onto his knees and up to his pelvis. Thrusting his hips towards her head, he wrapped the rope around the back of her neck and led her head closer to his crotch. Taking his hat off, he placed it onto her head before joining the rest of the dancers on the stage.

The show continued on for another half an hour before the lights were raised and cocktails were brought out for each of the girls. They giggled and chattered about the show, drinking everything they were given. A woman then entered the room and stood in front of Bella.

"Miss Swan, your room is prepared for you?"

"My room?"

Looking round to Alice, Bella climbed to her feet, slightly tipsy.

"Just go along with it Bells. You'll love it."

"Fine."

Following the woman out of the theatre, she became confused. She was led into a small room with a wooden chair in the middle of it. Sitting down, she was left alone. A few seconds later, pounding music started up. A door at the side of the room opened and the bronze haired man entered. He had a black button shirt and tight-fitting jeans on.

Moving in time to the music, he straddled her lap but didn't touch her. Staring into her eyes, she groaned at the sight of his unusual emerald green eyes. He grinned at the sound of her moan and she came instantly. Climbing off her, he started rolling on the floor in front of her. Slowly stripping down, she began rubbing her thighs together, creating a little friction on her core.

With just a thong on, he straddled her lap again, his fingers threading into her hair. She ran her hands over his thighs and bit on her bottom lip. Cumming again, her eyes opened wide and her fingers twitched over his bulge. He slid to his knees on the floor, pulling her legs open. Staring up into her eyes, he brushed his nose along the inside of her leg and up to her crotch. Rising higher, he yanked her to the edge of the chair. Bringing his crotch to the apex of her thighs, he started thrusting against her in time to the music. She was breathing heavily, her hands resting on his chest. Leaning into her ear, he blew gently in her ear, causing her to cum heavily.

"I want to fuck you."

Groaning loudly, she dug her nails into his skin and came again.

"Do it. Fuck me."

"I can't. I'm working."

"I need you."

"I know. I need you too."

He knew the music was coming to an end and he would have to leave. But he didn't want to. He'd been aroused by some of the women he'd danced for before, but never wanted to be with them as much as he did her.

"I'll get my address to you. Come over to my apartment in an hour."

"Can I stay the night?"

"I'm not going to let you leave. I need to be buried deep inside you."

"Fuck yes."

She grunted and thrust her hips forward. Holding her still, he pulled off her and continued rolling his hips until the music ended. Grinning down at her, he left the room and darted into the dressing room. The other men had already changed and headed to the bar for the evening. Signing out, he went to the front desk and told the young woman to give his address to the woman who booked the session. Heading straight home, he texted his friends that he was tired going home.

Running around his apartment, he threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and dumped the microwavable dinner cartons in the bin. With clean sheets on the bed, he was just finished clearing his room when there was a buzz of his intercom. Pacing back and forth in front of the door, he suddenly became anxious. He was always confident when working, but outside of the theatre, he was a nervous mess, preferring to keep to himself.

A knock on the door made him jump before freezing to the spot. Running his hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. Opening the door, he became very solemn at the sight of the nervous woman on the other side of the door. She was wrapped up tightly in a thick coat, rain having started pouring outside. She had instantly regretted going around to the sexy man's apartment.

"Come in, come in."

Suddenly terrified and unsure of what to do, they both stood awkwardly in the entryway.

"Um, so… do you want a coffee, or something?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Starting to take her coat off, he lunged forward to help.

"Here, I'll take that for you."

"Thanks."

Hanging her coat up on the hook, he went into his kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Freaking out, he paced around the kitchen and pulled at his hair. She'd been left out in the entryway, unsure of where to go. Quietly stepping forward, she peaked around the door. Going into his small living room, she carefully sat on the edge of his couch.

Glancing around the room, her eyes were drawn to the books sprawled out across the table, the college jumper and finally the picture frames on a shelf. She stood in front of the shelf, analysing the pictures of the sexy man. The photograph showed him wearing a button-down shirt, sleeveless sweater and rectangular glasses. Lifting the picture, she only dropped it when he cleared his throat when entering the room. The glass of the photo frame broke, shattering on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Kneeling down, she began picking at the large pieces of glass. He placed the two mugs of coffee down on the table and went around to her.

"Don't worry about it. It's easily replaced. I'll clean it up later."

"Are you sure? I can clear it up now so you don't cut yourself."

"It's okay. Why don't we just sit down and drink the coffee?"

Nodding her head, she stood up and went back round to the couch. They both sat at the same time, him passing her a mug. Awkwardly sipping at the drinks, they both eyed each other.

"I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella."

Nodding again, they avoided eye contact. Biting on her bottom lip, she shifted slightly and placed her mug back onto the table.

"What are the books for?"

"I'm studying for a master's in business management."

"How old are you?"

"26. I got a Master's in advertising and public relations before starting business management. What about you?"

"I'm 25. I finished an English Literature degree two-years ago and now I'm a journalist."

"Have I read any of your stuff?"

"You might have. I do a lot of travel pieces. Nothing war related or anything, just international news. But I want to be an author."

"Have you got anything written?"

"Bits and pieces but nothing completed."

They talked for hours, finding conversation so easy. They both discovered they went to the same University, shocked that they never came across each other in any circumstance. But Edward bravely admitted to his lack of a social life. Following his lead, Bella admitted the same. In the early hours of the morning, Bella explained how she ended up being dragged to the club by her friend. Hearing how she had been dumped just days before, Edward was angry. She was a beautiful woman, both inside and out and didn't deserve that.

Another awkward silence fell over them, both staring into the other's eyes. Bella shifted forward on the couch before straddling his lap. Rolling her hips over his bulge, she moaned loudly. Now relaxed, his hands slid onto her ass and pulled her tightly to his crotch. Placing her hands to his shoulders, she lifted herself up and down, enjoying the friction through her jeans.

"Keep going, Bella."

Grinning, she moved faster. Her eyes widened as he slipped his fingers under her shirt and onto her back. Groaning into the still air, she came heavily in her jeans. Feeling her heat over him, he too came in his pants.

She collapsed to the side, her eyes slightly blurry. Exchanging one look, they both rushed to strip their clothes off. Lying naked on the couch, she took him between her legs and cried in pleasure when he quickly entered her. Thrusting into her, he brought her to pleasure. His hands held her hips still, giving him the control. Spilling his seed into her, he grabbed the arm of the couch and drilled into her until she screamed her release.

She was breathing heavily, her chest pumping as he rested over her. Running her hands around his sides, she slapped his ass. Growling, he stared down at her and rubbed his hard cock into her thigh.

"God, you're sexy."

Biting on her bottom lip, her large brown eyes seemed so innocent.

"I've never really done this before."

"What?"

"Had sex with a stranger."

"Neither have I. Especially not one that came to the club."

"No one will know. I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"There are just rules against it. I could be fired if they found out."

"Well they won't find out from me."

"Thanks. Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to making this more than a one-time thing. Only if you want to though."

Grinning, he nodded his head.

"I want to."

Lifting her up, she squealed and wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to his bedroom and lay them both under the comforter. She moaned loudly as he rubbed himself against her wet core.

"I really want to."

"Yes, EDWARD!"

He sheathed himself into her and started rolling his hips to hers.

"Oh, just like that. Ohhhh."

Her head was buried in the pillows, her hips bucking up to his.

"Fuck, that's it. Oh, right there. I'm going to… Edward, I'm going to cum."

"Milk me, Bella."

Her hips sunk into the bed as she came hard around him. Burying himself deep in her, his hot cum blasted into her. Pulling out, he lay down next to her. His hand slid down her flat stomach and onto her clitoris.

"Oh God."

Her breathing immediately became erratic, her fingers curling into the bed sheet. His finger was rough as it moved back and forth on her clit. Arching her back off the bed, her hips rolled on his finger. She was so close to the edge of pleasure, but couldn't reach it. Desperate for this release, she pushed Edward off her and turned over onto her knees. Taking his hand, she pulled his finger back onto her clit and moved it frantically. Understanding what she wanted, he drilled his finger into her. Her body rose every time her muscles would clench together before she would relax down again. Leaning her forehead to his bare shoulder, this continued for a few moments before she screamed as two strong waves hit her.

Collapsed to his chest, her legs were twitching. Lifting her onto his lap, Edward stroked her back to help calm her down.

"That was amazing."

"If you ever need that again, just give me a call."

"I certainly will."

Looking up at him, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"What about you? What can I do for you now?"

Sitting up on his hips, she stroked his hard length. Grunting, he thrust upwards into her hand.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to suck you?"

"Fuck me Bella. I want your tight pussy around me."

"Oh, god yes."

She lifted her hips up and sunk down on him. Bouncing up and down on him, she ran her hand through her hair as she moaned.

"Ahhh, you feel so good, Edward."

His hands ran over her thighs, squeezing them tightly.

"Fuck. Urghh, Bella."

Her tits bounced as she moved quickly on top of him. His balls slapped against her ass and he groaned.

"Shit, I'm going to cum."

"Cum then Edward. I'm ready for you."

He slapped her thigh before spilling his seed into her. She threw her head back and sunk down onto him. Her cum seeped around him and she moaned loudly. Rolling onto the bed beside him, her breathing was heavy as a wide smile spread across her face.

"I'd really like to do this again some time."

"So would I, Bella."

"But I think I should be going now?"

"Are you sure? You could stay?"

"No. I should go."

"Okay."

Climbing out of his bed, she walked from the room to return to the living room where her clothes lay on the floor. When she had them on, Edward appeared from his bedroom with boxers on. She grinned happily up at him and pecked his lips before opening the front door.

"I'll see you around, Edward."

"Not if I see you first."

Staring at him once more, she left his apartment. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face all the way home and fell asleep, dreaming about the sexy man that had danced for her just hours ago.


End file.
